Untold Secrets
by Magnus Raziel
Summary: Vegeta has a visitor from the past. Someone he thought was dead by his own hands. Who is he and why does he blame vegeta for ruining his childhood?
1. Default Chapter

Untold Secrets

Hello ladies and gents. Raziel here. I'm writing a story about a certain Saya-jin prince and was looking around for someone who might be interested in helping me. the story is about vegeta and someone from the past he thought was dead by his own hands. i'm a new author on FF.Net and i'm rather inexperienced at writing Fanfictions. If anyone is willing to lend a hand then i would be happy to add a character of your choosing to the story 9as long as it fits into the Dragonball Z storyline. no crossovers please).


	2. Vegeta's dream

Hello everybody. This will be my first chapter. Before anyone says anything, no, I will not be placing myself in this fic. The name of the character is merely a preference. I am rather partial to angelic names. Also, thanks to Kyra briefs for offering her assistance. As promised Kyra, I will place one character of your choosing in the upcoming chapters. Which one I don't know. The character in this story has been an idea in my head since I was 16. That means I have 3 years of time to develop him. What that means for all of you is that this will be a long fic(25 chapters or longer) and I fully intend to make every chapter as long as possible. Unfortunately I won't be able to update but once every week or two. Also, this chapter will contain graphic violence and child abuse. If you can't handle that then don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. I do however own Raziel. Don't bother suing me. All you'd get is some cigarettes and maybe beer. Other than that enjoy.

********************************************************************************************

Untold secrets

Chapter 1: Vegeta's dreams

A blue sky shone as clear as crystal over West city. Or more importantly, on the largest corporation in the free world. That corporation was none other Than Capsule Corporation. The blue haired president was in the kitchen making breakfast for her husband and son. AKA-the prince of the Saya-jin's and his Turquoise haired duplicate of a son Trunks. 

Before she had even had a chance to set the last of the French toast down the two bottomless pits in question were already seated and drooling over the veritable feast before them. Now it was no secret that Bulma wasn't the greatest cook to ever grace a kitchen, but a Saya-jin's appetite wasn't so picky as to pass up only slightly burnt food.

The eldest Saya-jin was the first to dive into the food. He greedily tore into the pancakes and eggs. His son quickly followed suite, gobbling down half the waffles in record time, even for a Saya-jin.. With two satisfied and extremely loud burps, the Saya-jin princes signaled they're approval of the only slightly ruined feast.

Vegeta was the first to speak " I swear your trying to poison me woman. Honestly, how hard is it to catch cereal on fire?" he was of course referring to a blackened bowl of cereal sitting on the counter. An unfortunate victim of Bulma's poor cooking skills. Trunks stifled a chuckle as his mother turned red. He couldn't help but compare how the vein in his mothers forehead was almost as big as the one in his fathers when she got angry. That did it. He burst out laughing, spilling syrup across the table and onto the lap of the prince of all Saya-jin's.

If it had been any other time Vegeta would have started a yelling fit worse than his last, which had resulted in everyone on the block having to replace all they're windows. But this time he merely looked at his son for a split second before bursting out in a fit of laughter, pounding his fist on the table and gasping for breath.

By now Bulma was rolling on the floor as well. Tears formed in her eyes from laughter. But suddenly she noticed that Vegeta had stopped laughing. Trunks noticed this as well and glanced over at his father. Vegeta was staring off into space with a glazed look in his eyes. It was as if he wasn't there. In all honesty, he wasn't. something had triggered a memory. Only one thing could trigger these memories

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vegeta silently cursed to himself as he stalked through the halls of the Science research department. Saya-jin scientists, what a ridiculous idea. If it hadn't been for bardock creating The artificial full moon this place would have been destroyed years ago. As things were now it wouldn't be standing much longer. He had heard rumors of The scientists working on genetic copies of the most powerful Saya-jin's. That by itself didn't bother the child prince. It was the fact that they had the audacity to make a genetic copy of him! 

He would soon rectify that. The 8 year old prince stalked through the halls of the genetics lab, finally arriving at the door he was looking for. "Genetic Research and development". he flashed a smirk that would one day become his trademark death glare. Now however it resembled something of a smile crossed with barred teeth. 

He blew the doors from they're hinges and walked into the lab, his eyes blazing with energy. "Where is the little freak?" The head scientist spoke up. His hair was wild, going in every direction as most Saya-jin hair did. " My prince, who do you speak of?" the prince turned and sneered at the man "Don't toy with me Bardock! You know what I mean! The clone! Where is it?" Bardock's face paled. So he had discovered the truth. Oh well, he would have found out sooner or later

" Please calm yourself my prince. The clone is only a few days old. It isn't even fully aware yet." Vegeta chuckled at Bardock and walked past him, heading further into the lab. The room was a textbook science lab. Test tubes, Bunson burners, even huge glass cylinders for growing people. The last one caught Vegeta's eye. He walked past them and into another smaller room. An infant, only a few days old lay on the table. It only took Vegeta a moment to realize this was his clone. It looked exactly like him aside from the fact that his raven black hair was soft and didn't shoot up or in any wild direction.( basically he resembles trunks but with black hair) The child looked up at him, his eyes were darker than the blackest void and seemed to hold some unseen knowledge. Vegeta picked the child up and looked to it's arm. A metal plate had been implanted into the skin of his left arm. Engraved on it was " 001. Raziel" "so, this is the little maggot that you made from my cells. How utterly pathetic."

With those words he hurled the child across the room, throwing him into a shelf of glass tubes and vials. The glass shattered and cut into the tender flesh of the infant. On shard tore into it's left arm, severing it completely. The child didn't cry though. It merely lay there looking down at it's damaged arm. Vegeta crossed the room and picked the child up again, this time depositing it in a trash chute. " NO ONE WILL EVER TAKE MY PLACE!" the prince screamed madly, throwing Ki blasts all through the lab. The entire group of scientists ran from the building moments before Vegeta's wrath claimed it. As the building was reduced to rubble, bardock made a dash for the trash dump, hoping the child was safe.

He found the infant in the incinerator chute. If he had been even two minutes later the child would have been dead. He took the baby with him as he made his way to the space docks. "I am sorry little one that you must be brought into the world this way. All I can do for you now is send you where no saya-jin will ever find you" and with that he placed the tiny child into a space pod, setting the coordinates for deep space. He would send him beyond the galaxy, beyond the reach even of Frieza. 

He quickly made his way back to the lab as the pod lifted off, headed for parts unknown. He would most surely be executed for crimes against the crown. "Oh well" he thought " at least my son is safe. I hope Raziel will survive his injuries. If he does Vegeta will pay dearly" The third class warrior smiled to himself. Unbeknownst to any of the other scientist, Bardock had chosen to make Raziel different than Vegeta. He knew that with the changes to his DNA he would be a truly horrific power one day.

He sighed as he approached the building. He spotted Nappa standing next to the prince "Ah , the prince and his ever faithful pet I see" He walked up to be lifted off his feet by the mountainous Saya-jin. " Explain yourself weakling!" Bardock merely smiled at Vegeta and was rewarded with a swift blow to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Vegeta was extremely annoyed " I want that child's body found!" and turned to head back to the palace. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Now vegeta snapped back to reality. He must have been out for quite some time because Kakorrott and his two brat's were there looking down at him with worry in they're eye's. Goten was the first to speak " Are you okay Mr. Vegeta? You've been quite all morning. Vegeta looked down at the boy and winced. He looked like cankerroot, who in turn resembled Bardock. " I have something to tell you. Tell trunks to come in here." and so he began his story, telling them each of the atrocity he committed that day.

********************************************************************************************

Ah, first Chapter finally done. Hope you enjoyed it. If you thought it was too violent I warned you in the beginning of the chapter. And no, I am not Vegeta bashing. Everyone knows he was extremely evil before he came to earth. Anyways, tell me what you people think. I yearn to know how my writing is to others.


	3. The birth of hatred

Hello again everyone. Raziel here with the next chapter Of Untold Secrets. I haven't gotten any reviews but that doesn't bother me. However, I would appreciate it if some of you people reviewed the story. I live for reviews, good or bad. Make sure if it's bad to at least be constructive criticism. No all out Flames. Also, I'm sure a few of you were offended by the violence in the last chapter. I want to let you all know that I was not bashing Vegeta. He's actually my favorite character. I did what I did for a purpose. To set up the drive behind my character. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT. I do however own Raziel and NO you can't have him. I don't care how many Dragonballs you have! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! AH HAHAHAHAHAH!

*************************************************************************************

Untold secrets Chapter 2

The coming of hatred

The three demi Saya-jins sat quietly after Vegeta had finished his story. Goku sat silently off in the corner, mulling the things he had heard over in his head. Trunks had a continuous train of thought running through his head" I have an older brother. I have an older brother". 

Vegeta finally brought his gaze back up to look at the four fighters. Goku was regarding him with a look of sympathy and worry. He loathed the sympathy but why the worry? He only had to think about it a moment. He knew why.

Even that baka of a Saya-jin Kakorott could feel that energy signature. It was easily an equal for the whole Z-senshi. Goku stepped away from the wall, walking over to seat himself across from vegeta

" so you think this new energy signature we're feeling is this Raziel guy?"

Vegeta simply nodded" I can feel him. It's like he's inside my head. He wants to cause me the same pain I caused him all those years ago" Trunks was silent. He had never seen his father this worried before. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, turning the TV to the first channel he clicked. The channel just happened to be a 24 hour news network.

A balding man was on screen, looking extremely frightened. Sweat shown like a clear coat on his forehead" I repeat, an alien of unknown origin has appeared near West city and is randomly destroying anything in his path. Authorities have yet to find the reason to his attack but are urging all citizens to stay in your houses. The alien is reported to be extremely powerful and seems to be easily agitated."

Trunks turned off the TV and walked back into the kitchen, feeling numb. He looked up to his father and said in a monotone voice "looks like you were right. Someone's destroying cities and is on they're way to West city."

Gohan and Goku turned and ran out the door. Vegeta quickly followed with Trunks not far behind. All four went super as Goten Joined them, already powered up. " sorry I was late. Your mom gave me some cookies." Trunks just sighed " We're going off to face my older brother who wants to kill my dad and is way more powerful than us and all he can think about is food."

They picked up speed and arrived shortly at the latest site of devastation. They landed in a huge crater, easily a mile, around that had recently been made. Vegeta and Goku started walking around the blast zone, looking for any clue as to where the creator of this crater was. Vegeta was the one to spot him and notified the others with a sharp gasp. They all turned to him because they never heard Vegeta gasp.

They're eyes followed his up the cliff to a raven haired man standing on the edge of the crater. His face was utterly empty of any emotion. His muscled body bore uncountable scars. His left arm was gone, replaced by a metal gauntlet with razor edged fingertips. Black Shinto priest style pants blew against his legs as he regarded the five. A tail flicked absently behind him.

None of them needed to be told that this was Raziel. He smirked down at them in a perfect copy of Vegeta's own grin. He disappered and re-appeared behind them. They all whirled around with shock on they're faces. How had he done that without them seing? Was he really that fast? It was hard to believe but he had moved too fast for even Goku to follow. 

Vegeta turned to Goku " Tell me, did he just use the Instant Transmission?" Goku was wearing his serious battle face. He spoke in a low even tone" No. It was pure speed. There's no way he could have gone that fast though."

Vegeta turned back to face this ghost from the past "What do you want here?" Raziel flashed that copy of Vegeta's smirk. When he spoke, his voice was utterly empty of any emotion. It was as if someone had literally destroyed any semblance of humanity he might have once possessed." You know why I'm here old man. You gave me this "" He held up his left arm to show him " And you destroyed my childhood. MY VERY LIFE! You took my chances away before I was even old enough to Understand what had been done. You sentenced me to hell. I have lived in darkness all my life. For what you have done to me you will suffer. Your debt's……must be paid" And without another word he launched himself at vegeta.

********************************************************************************************

Ahh, a cliffhanger. I love those. Anyways, Start sending me some reviews so I know someone's still reading this.


	4. The holocaust Beam

Well damn. I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. But I hadn't received a single review for a while. Special thanks to VegetaChik7 for reviewing not just this story but never again as well. It feels so good to be appreciated. Anyways. I've made you people wait long enough for this chapter so I'll get to it

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to tell you? I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.if I did though Vegeta would be the one kicking all the asses

**********************************************************************************

Untold Secrets

Chapter 3:The Holocaust beam

Vegeta went flying into the side of the crater as Raziel caught him with a hard right hook. Goku charged the cloned super fighter, earning a painful lesson in interference. Pulling himself from the rubble, Vegeta charged up an energy attack and hurled it at his clone. Raziel didn't even see it coming, so occupied with removing goku from the battle. A brief silence followed by a deafening explosion rocked the area. Raziel had taken the blast fully in the back. Smoke obscured vision but none of them needed to see to know what had happened. He couldn't be natural. Not even goku could have reflected that blast. And yet he had shrugged it off like nothing. As the smoke cleared Raziel was nowhere to be seen. A bright flash gave away his location as he hurled an energy ball at the group. All but Goten jumped free of the blast. A morbidly satisfied smirk graced the genetic creations features as the dust settled, revealing a limp childs body

Goku could only stare in shock and horror at his youngest sons lifeless body. With a feral scream Goku went Super Saiya-jin 3, again charging at the monster that had done this. Once again though Raiel dodged nimbly and came back with an elbow to the brainstem, sending goku down in an unconscious heap. "Your all so eager to die. I have no quarrel with you weaklings. I'm only concerned with the prince."

The last of the son family growled in anger. He was too strong. And he hadn't even transformed! This was madness, but he couldn't let his brothers death go unpunished. He turned to Vegeta, whispering quietly" Vegeta, charge up your big bang. If we both fire our most powerful attacks at him it might break through his defense." The saiya-jin prince nodded and transformed, summoning his energy for his most powerful attack. Gohan cupped his hands together at his side, charging his fathers signature move. "ka……me……ha….me……….HA!" he screamed as vegeta fired his attack" BIG BANG ATTACK!" 

The two attacks went sailing through the air at the raven haired clone. Suddenly his smirk disappeared and was replaced by a frighteningly calm expression as he went straight to super saiya-jin 3, batting the two attack away like they were a childs plaything. 'you insipid little fool. I gave you the chance to get away. Now let me show you what a true energy attack is."

He descended to the ground nd placed his right foot before the left, crouching down as he placed each arm behind his back, like a pitcher preparing to throw a fast ball. Purplish red energy pulsed in his hands, bright enough to drown out even the suns light. The ground began to quake as he charged the attack, screaming a mind splitting sound. Opening his eyes to the three saiya-jins he smirked again as the quakes subsided "HOLOCAUST BEAM FIRE!" 

The monster beam flew over the barren surface of the cater, turning bedrock into magma. Both Vegeta and Gohan jumped clear of the blast. Trunks however was too scared to do anything. He had never seen anything this powerful. Against any logical explanation the beam splintered into pieces, dissipating into nothingness before trunks very eyes. The child prince looked to his older sibling, surprised to see he was walking away. He ran forward, yelling "Why did you stop the beam?"

Without turning Raziel stopped, his voice cold as ice " the sins of the father should not be paid by the child." and without further explanation he left.

**********************************************************************************

Well, that's the third chapter. Hope you liked it. I know I said the chapters would be long but I'm no good at doing battles. Now that that bit over I promise the chapters will be longer


	5. Author's Note

First and foremost I should explain my long absence. The computer I was originally working on crashed. This means that for several months I was without not only a computer but a program that supported the formats needed to upload. Hence my rather long absence hopefully will be understood. Again, Thanks to those who reviewed. Now then, unfortunately even though I promised long chapters I was not able to fulfill my promise. But I recently acquired Microsoft plus with voice to text ability. This means that not only will I be able to write and dictate the chapters, I will also be able to get them out much quicker than previously stated. Now then I'm sure you're wondering where I'm going with this. Honestly I had to mull it over for quite a while since my computer had crashed. But now I think I know where I will be going with the next few chapters. As I said I will try to get them out as fast as possible and make them as long and hopefully detailed As I promised. And no, sadly, This is not the next chapter. However, As soon as I post this no I will begin work on the next several chapters. Once again I like to thank those that have reviewed. And in response I have also removed the anonymous review block. Now then, I think it's time I get back to work. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow. One more small thing. As I am writing hurricane Isabel Is less than 24 hours away from where I live. This means that I might lose my connection to the internet. Hence my reason for wanting to get the next chapter out as fast as possible  
  
Sincerely : Raziel 


End file.
